A “web portal” is a site or interface, typically accessible by a web browser, that functions as a point of access to information on a network such as the Internet or a private network. Portals present information from diverse sources in a unified way. Public web portals typical offer other services such as news, stock prices, infotainment and various other features. Portals provide a way for enterprises to provide a consistent look and feel with access control and procedures for multiple applications, which otherwise would have been different entities altogether.